


Broken Family

by KawaiiBlue18



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bendy is a cute little cinnamon roll, Bendy is king dice’s and the devil’s son, Bendy is the devil of darkness, Comfort and Fluff, Devil feels bad about his actions toward Dice, Devil raping dice is mentioned but not shown, Dice has depression, Hurt, I will add more tags as the story goes on, King Dice breaks the 4th wall at times, M/M, Mentions of KD’s past, Mpreg!King Dice, Trans!King Dice, possible Bendy/Boris later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBlue18/pseuds/KawaiiBlue18
Summary: King Dice has had crushes on The Devil before, but things have gotten shaky after the battle with the cupbros.After some drinks with The Devil, Devil decides to push it too far. For this, King Dice leaves the casino, but will anyone help and accept him? With all he had done to get them to sell their souls? Probably not. Or atleast, that’s what Dice thought...





	1. King Dice’s crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice’s crush on Devil gets crushed.

( _King_ _Dice’s POV)_

It was a normal day at the casino and I was just doing my job. Sometimes it sure felt good to be the Devil’s right hand man.

But it wasn’t always like this, actually, my name isn’t really King Dice, it’s just Dice.

Lets just say my parents were never really creative...and yet I barely knew them.

But back to my point of being the Devil’s right hand man, the best part was when I was around  _him._  

I just didn’t know why, but I always had this fluttering feeling in my chest everytime I was around him and it got stronger and stronger over the years of working with him. Now I feel like he’s noticed. He’s been watching me more with that spark in his eye that I just couldn’t tell what it was. He didn’t seem mad or annoyed so I couldn’t really tell. 

I knew that this feeling was a crush and probably the first one I’ve ever had in my life. I’ll tell you a little secret why. I was actually born a female, but I always wanted to be a male, yet now I find myself attracted to a man. I was always confused on whether I was straight and that was just normal female side of me or since I sorta transformed myself into a guy, that I’m gay. I couldn’t decide.

Well I suppose that doesn’t matter now. My young life wasn’t that special anyways, growing up in a orphanage, escaping it, finding work when I was old enough, using the money to make me look more like a guy (like putting implants that wouldn’t make me grow boobs and putting on a fake mustache), and then finding that I was good at gambling (I supposed it was cause I had a dice for a head). I still liked makeup and still wear it, but I just don’t try to make it girly. 

Anyways, I’m rambling aren’t I? Sorry, I tend to do that with my thoughts sometimes...

I should get back to work.

_*Time Skip to Cuphead and Mugman fight the Devil*_

I couldn’t believe it. How did those two dishware-for-heads collect all those soul contracts and beat me up to the pulp? Some part of my mind asked, why hadn’t they killed me? Why spare me? 

But they were headed for The Devil. Surely they wouldn’t beat Devil. They couldn’t possibly beat Satan himself! But I had to make sure he was okay, no matter how beaten I was. I still liked him.

With the little strength I had, I dragged myself to the door of the Devil’s throne room. It was slightly open. I wasn’t paying attention to what the Devil was saying until I froze when I heard.

_”...Good for Nothing lackey, King Dice.”_

Good for nothing? 

Sure I had heard wrong. I had to have had.

No, I had heard it as clear as day.

This  _can’t be happening._

_No. No. **NO!!!**_

I felt like my liking for him was falling apart, that my heart was melting. 

I’m so foolish. Thinking  _ **Satan himself**_ could _**love**_ another. His heart is ice cold, I should have known that.

I wanted to cry, but grown men don’t cry. I began to lean against the wall next to the big door, slowly sliding down to sit, bringing my knees to my chest. Water pierced the edges of my eyes. 

_I’m so **stupid.**_

I began to cry, not caring or paying attention to the fight going on inside the the throne room. I was too weak to stay awake any longer. 

Needless to say, I fell unconscious, crying.


	2. A Die’s pain and a Devil’s confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil is not happy to see Dice unconscious, especially in his current, beaten up state.
> 
> Both of them could really use some drinks, especially Dice.

_(The Devil’s POV)_

The fight had not gone as I had planned. Those boys had beaten me up  _good_. 

 _And_ the brats even managed to rip the soul contracts of everyone in Inkwell Isle! Man, was I pissed!

And I was even  _more_ angry when I found King Dice all battered up and unconscious. How  _dare_ those brats!

I couldn’t help, but feel sort of pity on King Dice. But, I’m Lucifer himself, the ruler of hell, I surely can’t feel that way to _anyone_ , even if he’s my right hand man. Dice should haven’t let himself get beaten so easily!

But anyways, with the remaining strength I had at the moment I picked up Dice, took him to his room, put him in bed, and then went to my room and quickly fell asleep in my bed. 

_(King Dice POV)_

I woke up a bit sore. How long was I out? 

My body ached as opened my eyes and sat up. Wait. Was I in my room? I don’t remember falling unconscious in my bed! I was next to the throne room door- oh crap! The Devil would have not liked it if he found me just lying there!

I shot out of bed and quickly changed my torn suit with a new one. I saw that had bruises all over my body as I changed clothing. Damn, if only those two didn’t have finger guns! Yeah, then they would be helpless! I wonder how they got those finger guns, now that I think about it.

Oh well, I don’t have time to worry about that. I have to clean the darn casino after all the damage those boys did.

_*Time Skip to later in the day*_

The casino was a mess and I spent the rest of the day working on it (the boys had fought us yesterday if you’re confused on the dates). Atleast those boys hadn’t broke most of the furniture and the bar was okay, but I think we’ll be needing more alcohol cause most of the bottles broke when the boys were fighting the Tispy Troop. I had managed to put the none broken furniture (tables, chairs, gambling tables, etc.) back in their original places. I swept the floor of broken glass, broken bits of wood, and dust. The place wasn’t as good as it was before, but close. The walls still were unkept and needed to be repainted, we needed to buy more furniture to replace the old ones, and we also needed to buy new alcohol and glasses for the bar. I’d say I did a pretty good job, but I was exhausted from the hard work and I could really need a drink.

I had found a bottle of whiskey that hadn’t been broken and decided to go with it. I grabbed a non-broken glass from the cupboard under the alcohol cabinets. I placed the glass on the bar table top and was opening the whiskey when I heard shuffles and footsteps heading my way. I turn to see the Devil stepping in. He seemed groggy and still sort of tired.

I looked back down at the whiskey bottle I was opening and said, “You’re up late.”

The Devil wiped his eyes with a hand before looking around in a surprised expression. I couldn’t help but smirk at the expression.

”Wow Dice, you’ve been busy!” Devil exclaimed. “Nice work, I’ll give you extra on your paycheck for this month.”

I felt that fluttering feeling in my chest again as Devil complimented me, but the feeling got squished when I remembered what the Devil had said about me yesterday.

 _“Good for nothing lackey, King Dice.”_ Were his exact words. It felt like an arrow to my chest everytime I heard it ring in my mind since he had said it.

Apparently he had noticed I was opening whiskey.

“Getting a drink? Mind if I join you?” He asked he sat on the bar stool in front of me. I looked at him with a blank expression before going over and grabbing a second glass. I poured whiskey into the two glasses and passed him one. We hadn’t drank it just yet.

There was an awkward silence before Devil spoke up, “Look I know there isn’t much to toast to, since yesterday we got our butts kicked, but any toast you wanna make?”

I thought it silence, starring at the glass in my hand. I couldn’t think of any toast, but I could think of a question. 

“I don’t have any toasts to make,” I drank some of my whiskey. “But I do have a question.”

Devil raised a brow at me, “And what is it?”

“Have I really been a ‘good for nothing lackey’ to you all this time?” I looked coldly into his eyes while I said it.

I could tell he froze up and then said, “O-oh! You uh heard that....” The last sentence had faded off, his pointy ears moved back a bit, like a dog would do if it got sad.

Now it was my turn to raise a brow at him. “And what do you have to say for it? Have I been good for nothing when I took care of all the costumers at the casino? When I made sure every employee was working? When I made it easier for you to collect souls? When I took care of you if you got drunk or needed to be brushed or told to take a bath because you stank like a pig in mud that sat in the sun all day? Have I been good for nothing then and now I am good for nothing cause I couldn’t defeat two dishware heads that even  _you_ couldn’t defeat?”

The Devil’s face had went dark. He probably wasn’t used to someone talking like that to him. 

“Dice,” His voice had a hint of hostility in it. 

I didn’t care, I wasn’t having anymore of his ‘oh I’m Satan, respect me even though I don’t respect you’ bullshit.

“No Devil, I don’t care if it’s not how I’m supposed to talk to you cause you’re ruler of hell, I’ll give you a piece of my-“

“Dice, please-”

“-mind! You can try to do something bad to me, but you don’t have-”

“Dice!”

“-my soul so you can’t touch me!”

“ **DICE SHUT THE F*CK UP FOR ONE DAMN SECOND AND HEAR ME OUT!!!** ” Devil bellowed with a roar in his voice.

I froze in place almost dropping my glass. His sudden yelling had made me jump like 2 feet in the air. 

Silence as I starred at the floor.

Until Devil spoke up again, “Are you gonna let me speak?”

I turned away from his gaze, not saying anything.

He sighed and continued, “Look I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t in the right mind and I was just really angry that those brats had gotten so far in such a less amount of time as I expected. I shouldn’t have said that about my best employee.”

I stood in silence for a few seconds. He was apologizing to me? Since when did Lucifer apologize? He doesn’t apologize to anyone, which means he’s playing with me. Water reached the brim of my eyes and my body started a shake a bit from fighting against them from falling. “You don’t get it! You don’t get how much your words mean to me! How much  _you_ mean to me! And to think you would like me back? Surely I was nuts!” I could stop tears from rolling down my face.

The Devil looked at me with shock and pity until he looked away, with a red tint on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Dice, I honestly didn’t think you like me back...”

I froze. Did he mean what I think he just meant? “W-What...?”

He gave me a reassuring, small smile. “That’s right, I’ve always had a crush on you. I was always been attracted to you legs and nice body and your nice and play dirty personality. That’s why I’ve always enjoyed when you brushed my fur or even when you’d boss me around a bit and make that face that I couldn’t resist to not deny. I was always different with you, and honestly I kept telling myself that nobody would love a demon, a torturer and ruler of hell, so I shut my feeling for you away and it brought me to say bad things about you that I know I shouldn’t have said. I hope you can forgive me.”

I looked at him wide eyed, a blush on my face. I couldn’t believe what I just heard. The Devil had accepted my crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp looks like Dice has just got on the emotion train.


	3. We’re Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil and Dice have finally accepted each other’s crushes over drinks. What’s the worst that could happen?

_(Dice’s POV)_

I didn’t have the words to say. One moment Devil’s on the other side of the counter, the next he is right beside me, putting his arms around my hips. As I looked up at him blushing, he grinned at me blushing too and then rocking me back and forth lightly. 

“Say, I know you’re in shock right now, but how about another drink?” The Devil said smoothly. I didn’t say anything, but just watched him as he poured more whiskey. I couldn’t stop starring at his face, really I just watched his face. He handed me on glass and grabbed his. “A toast, to our love confessions.”

I nodded and agreed as we clinked glasses drank our drinks. Maybe I could go for another drink.

_*Time Skip to sometime later*_

I didn’t know what time it was, nor did I care at the moment. I think we over did it on the drinks, or atleast Devil did...

He was laughing and hiccuping at everything I said, and I couldn’t blame him since I kinda acted the same way. We drunkly kissed multiple times, and Devil even put on some smooth music that you would hear in a romantic movie. 

I didn’t know if it was just me, but I was feeling preeeetty drowsy. Turns out, I passed out not too long after. Before knocking out cold, I could feel the Devil pick me up bridal style.

_*Another Time Skip to the next morning*_

Ugh, my head. I woke up slowly and stretched my arms out. Why am I sore for some reason? The room took a bit of time to stop spinning before I could see clearly. Wait, why was I shirtless and... _WHY AM I NOT WEARING ANYTHING????_

Wait a sec....I nearly jumped off the bed when I realized that this wasn’t my bed, but  _his_. I saw his snoring softly in his sleep next to me, the Devil. 

 _Oh no._ Don’t tell me he did _it_ with me! Don’t tell me he  _slept_ with me. Oh that is the final straw! Sure I have a confession for him, but he took this road quicker than I’m comfortable with! I immediately jumped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes that were on the floor and quickly put them on. They didn’t feel too comfortable at the moment, but they would last me the walk to my room so I can take a shower and change. I was hurrying to the door when I froze to the sound of Devil waking up.

”Dice? Is that you? Why are you up so early? Come on back in bed...,” He moaned sleepily.

I didn’t say anything and just headed to my room, closing the door to the Devil’s room behind me. I reached my room, closed the door, and made a beeline to my closet where I got a new set of clothing, a more casual clothing than my normal purple tuxedo, a white shirt, black pants, and a new underwear. I kept cringing at the fact that the one I was currently wearing was wet with God knows what. I took off my old clothing putting them in the hamper. I grabbed my new sew of clothing and headed to the bathroom where I took off my fake mustache (yeah since I technically am still genetically a girl, I can’t grow a normal mustache so I got a fake one) and got in the shower. The shower was gladly refreshing. I got out and put on my new clothes and reput my fake mustache. With a new set of clothes and a refreshing shower, I felt a lot better (body wise) than I did when I woke up this morning. I grabbed my dirty clothes and headed out of my room to the laundry room where I put my dirty clothes in the washer and started it up. I headed back into the hallway to see the Devil standing outside his room, stretching and yawning and then spotting me.

“Sheesh, you really are accustomed to waking up early. It’s like the crack of dawn and you know we ain’t gonna get any customers today,” Devil said to me a bit still sleepily. I didn’t make eye contact and proceeded down the hallway to the door of my room. “Dice what’s wrong? You’re ignoring me.”

“Oh I am, and for a reason. I still trying to get over the fact I woke up in your bed? Care to explain?” I finally spoke up, making eye contact and raising a brow at him.

“Uh...yeah? Look I was drunk and I don’t really remember-“

“Bullshit! How would you have remembered me in your bed if you ‘forgot’ about last night when you were drunk probably the whole time!” I interrupted and snapped at him. He looked down with a look of pity in his eyes.

“Look, I’m sorry Dice. I was too quick. I shouldn’t have. I known I made a really bad sin, but can you blame me for being Satin himself? Look the point is, I love you. Can you forgive me?”

I paused for a moment to think.

“I’m not sure if I can...I’m sorry, but I don’t think this will turn out...” I dropped my gaze and headed inside my room, closing the door behind me. Then I started packing my things like clothing, shoes, other person belongs, etc.

I was almost finished packing and I just needed to get my clothes from the laundry room. So I went over, got them and packed them and closed my suitcase. I grabbed my suitcase and headed outside my room into the hallway to meet a pleading Devil.

“Please Dice, don’t leave me! You’re all I have left! We don’t have to be a thing, just please stay with me!” Devil pleaded me.

“Sorry Devil, But I’ve made my mind.” I didn’t make eye contact and headed to the door, the Devil trailing me.

“You don’t have a life out there though Dice! After everything we’ve done together, nobody in Inkwell Isle will ever accept you! You have a life with me though!” I could tell his voice was getting a bit irritated.

“Hmph, we’ll see about that,” With the final huff at Devil, I walked out the main doors of the casino into the large expanse Inkwell Isle. As I continued to walk farther away from the casino, I could feel the Devil’s sad eyes on my back, watching me walk away.

Ok now that I’m “free” from him, what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp looks like Dice is on his own now.


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dice meets the cupbros. Uh-oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I had a lot of things going on.

_(Dice’s POV)_

Maybe the Devil was right. There really is nowhere to go out here. I should just leave the Isles all together if I want to start a new life. No, stop being so stubborn, Dice! You just gotta think of something.

I didn’t have a lot of stuff with me, clothing and a limited supply of food and water. No hotel or person would accept probably so I’m gonna have to sleep outside. Ugh.

I knew there was a woods nearby were I could camp out there for the night and then make my way outta the Isles tomorrow morning. So I started my way there. After some time, I had made it to the woods by afternoon. So I headed in and parked myself under a big tree which gave me some shade that was nice. As I sat down and starred at the blue sky, I could help but daydream on how my life might turn out. Maybe I could build a house outside the Isles, far from the Devil’s Casino. But I wouldn’t have the money, and I don’t think anyone would accept me for a job. 

So where do I start? And where do I end? Who do I talk to? 

I sighed. It’s gotta be so frustrating doesn’t it. To pass some time, I summoned some cards and a pink dice to fiddle around with, I stopped when I heard foot steps. The feeling of desperation and curiosity got onto me as my picked up my stuff and headed in the foot steps’s direction. As I got closer, I could hear the foot steps stop, maybe cause they realized someone was following them. I hid behind a tree as I heard voices.

”Hey, do you feel like we’re being followed?” A speakish, child-like male voice said. “Maybe we should head back.”

”Stop worrying Mugs, we have nothing fear now that The Devil and his lackeys are defeated. And even if they dare show their faces, we can stop them! We did it once, we can do it again!” A more mature male voice said reassuring the other.

”Ok...,” The speakish voice accepts.

Wait a minute, did he say ‘Mugs’??? As in ‘Mugman’? That means the other one is Cuphead! Wow great job Dice, led yourself strait to your worst enemies. I did not even expect to even have found out that the foot steps belonged to those two.

Well what now? I can’t let them see me or they’ll attack! And I’m not in the mood for fighting right now. Better get the other direction without them hearing or seeing me. Thank god there’s lots of trees and greenery. So I started carefully walking the other way, hiding behind the nearest tree I could find, and then glancing back at them to make sure they hadn’t seen me. It was good progress to the next tree until I stepped on a twig and cursed under my breath. I walked a little quicker, rustling some fallen leaves, behind the tree I was headed for. 

“Ok now I’m sure something is following us!” Mugman exclaimed, with a bit of worry in his voice.

I could hear the duo’s footsteps approaching my way slowly. I needed to get out of here and fast! Looking around me, I spotted an abnormally large bush and crawled as quietly behind it. I hear them getting closer and closer.

“Hmm, are you sure it came this way?” Cuphead asked.

”Yeah Im sure! What ever it is has got to be near some where,” Mugman answered.

I kept quiet behind the bush, even pressing myself into it so I could maybe hide in it. I was able to fit most of my body which was good, but my feet stuck out. I summoned a small pink dice and started fiddling with it to calm my nerves. That when I got myself thinking, when have I ever been this scared to face those two dish-ware heads? This the only I’ve time ever felt this worried of running into those  _kids._

Ugh I feel like crap.

It had been a while now, are those two still trying following me? Maybe they went the wrong direction. Then my heart drops as Cuphead walks into my view out of the bush. I had his finger gun ready in front of him and was scanning the area. His brother, Mugman, followed him close behind and had his finger gun ready too. I stayed quiet, not daring to make a sound.

Time felt as if it took forever. That was until Mugman had spotted my shoe that was sticking out of the bush.

”Cup, over here!” Mugman called and Cuphead came dashing over to his brother. 

“What’d you find?” Cuphead asked.

”Someone’s shoe.”

”A shoe? Really?”

”But doesn’t that shoe look familiar?”

There was a pause until Cuphead spoke up.

”Is that who I think is...? King Dice’s shoe? Looks a bit too muddy for that guy’s liking though.”

”Yes, yes it is mine,” I finally decided to speak up. The two jumped at my voice which made me smirk a little. I get out of the bush and stand up, picking up my bag in the process. Now I looked over the two as usual since they were shorties.

”King Dice!” The two shouted in union. Both immediately pointed their finger gun at me.

_(Cuphead POV)_

So I guess Mug was right after all, this psycho was following us. But something about th the guy seemed off. Sure, his dice head had cracks and so did his arms, probably from our fight, but the guy wasn’t wearing his normal casino attire, he wore a white shirt and baggy, black pants and was also carrying a bag. So he basically lost most of his frightening factor. Plus what was he even doing here? Going off to deal with someone to help the Devil? Trying to drag more costumers into the casino? Psh, like that’d work on anyone in the entire Inkwell Isles now.

Me and Mugs had our fingerguns raised. We defeated him once, we can do it again.

”Alright, what do you want Dice?” I taunted him. “Why are you here anyways? Devil sent you to do his dirty work?”

His turned to an annoyed expression at me and simply returned it with a taunting smirk.

”Actually no, you are mistaken. I’m out here on my own free will and no longer working with the Devil,” He responded a little too casually for my liking.

”Like we’d believe you!” I spat at him.

He gave a look that I could read off of. It was sorta like a “Really, Idiot?” face. I glanced at Mugs and saw that he wore a worried/ determined expression.

Then suddenly, since I guess Dice took notice to our expression, he raised his hands up in surrender.

”I mean you no harm, and I have come here to do no harm. This isn’t even my destination. I was gonna try to leave the Isles, but I just happened to run into you two!” Dice explained.

I still didn’t trust the guy. “Sorry, but you’re lies don’t work on us or anyone in the Isles anymore. Why do you want to leave the Isles anyway? Devil probably knew he couldn’t get help, so he sent you to fetch someone out of the Isles?”

Dice just stared at as with an “Are you stupid?!” look on his face. Heh. It’s funny how I can tell what he’s feeling cause he’s so dramatic. Typical Dice.

”Ugh. Must I have to go farther into detail with you too?!” Dice responded with an annoyed tone. Good.

”Oh yes please do,” I taunted again with a smirk. “Tell us every detail why you’re  _really_ here. Tell us and we  _might_ let you go. So, what’s the Devil planning, hmm?”

( _Dice’s_ _POV)_

I gave Cuphead another annoyed look before sighing and then speaking, “Ok if you must know the entire thing cupface, where should I begin? Hmm, let’s see, after you’re fight with us? Ok then, after the fight, the casino was an entire mess and I spent the almost entire next day cleaning most of it up by myself since none of the other employees could stay awake long enough to help. The Devil said he would pay me extra for the clean up and I was fine with that. But while we got ourselves drinks, I asked him about the whole ‘Good-for-nothing’ statement of his which I overheard during your fight with him. He said that he was just really angry at you two that you were able to collect all those contracts so quickly. I believed it at first, but this morning I realized I don’t need that backstabbing jerk anymore. I’m a grown man who was only working for money. So I packed up and left. Happy now?”

Sure I told most of it, just leaving out the relationship with Devil part.

I watched as the two discussed in whispers, and I could catch some words like ‘what’, ‘crazy’, or ‘mad’.

”Look, it’s been a long past days for me and I would really enjoy it if I could just get on my way without any trouble,” Hopefully they would let me go.

Both turned to look at me, Cuphead with a look of unsureness and annoyance.

”And what makes you think we should just let you go? Fine, Mugman has convinced me that you should come with us and you can stay with us for a while just so we don’t let you go off and you do something bad, we atleast will have a sharp eye on you. If you prove that you’re ‘backstory’ is true then we might let you go,” Cuphead explained. He then turned to Mugman. “But if Elder Kettle asks,  _this_ was _your_ idea.” 

I looked at him with a little bit of shock in my eyes. What? When? How..? Mugman must have been a really good persuader to get Cuphead to atleast semi-believe me just like that.

Cuphead started walking in a different direction, “C’mon, now we have to inform Elder Kettle of our ‘agreement’.” He said a agreement with a groan of annoyance. 

Before Mugman followed, he said to me, “I know this might seem weird since you’d probably think we were just gonna attack you. I believe there’s a good part in everyone and that even you deserve a better change to start a new life, a better one for the greater good.” And with that he smiled at me and started to follow Cuphead. I watched them leave for a bit, trying to scan through my thoughts on how this was possible.

My thoughts were interrupted by Cuphead shouting, “Hey diceface! You coming or what?”

I sighed, picking up my bag and started following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment if you like the story so far! It would be very much appreciated!


	5. You brought who?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elder Kettle meets Dice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

_(Dice POV)_

I followed to boys to their house. It wasn’t the finest house, but it looked pretty cozy atleast. I stood just infront of the porch as Cuphead unlocked and opened the door. He and Mugman walked inside, not closing the door yet. 

I could hear Elder Kettle from inside say, “Welcome home boys! I trust you didn’t get into any trouble today?”

”Um well, sorta,” Cuphead responded. “We kinda brought someone who’s not the best person we could have shown up with.”

Elder Kettle went silent for a bit, but then responded, “You boys didn’t gamble again did you?”

”No, no. We just found him lying around and Mugman thought it was a good idea to bring him here.”

”And who is the ‘him’?”

There was some more silence until Mugman responded, ”Don’t freak out, but it’s King Dice...”

”K-King Dice?! W-what, why did you bring him here?! He didn’t hurt you did he???”

”Don’t worry Elder Kettle, if he did I would have beaten ‘im up already,” Cuphead bragged.

Psh. As if I needed to be beaten up more than I already am. 

“Is...is he standing outside?” 

“Yep.”

I then heard footsteps to the door. Elder Kettle then stepped out and onto the porch. He had small tears in the corners of his eyes as he stared at me with a worried/ surprised expression.

He just stood like that not saying anything, until he finally spoke, ”Dice? After all these years, I finally get to see you again. I-I just don’t understand...you were such a good kid. What...what happened...?”

I looked at him wide eyed. I forgotten all about that. Elder Kettle used to be one of the orphanage caretakers and I knew him before I broke out from the orphanage and before Cuphead and Mugman even existed. He was the only person who would freely let me be a boy. He looked way older now. That memory was so faint, but still there. 

“Heh. I don’t remember much from those days. I’m surprised you still remember them,” I responded with a softer tone. 

To my surprise, the old teapot runs up to me, grabs me by the collar of my shirt, making me fall down on my knees, and then pulled me into a tight hug. I was wide-eyed with surprise. I didn’t think he would care so much about me, considering I was just one of the many children at that orphanage. But still....I hadn’t been hugged like this is a _long_ time. It felt nice. Like a friendly feeling that seemed so distant to me, returning for the first time in forever. Unsure what to do, I slowly wrapped my arms around him, returning a light hug.

 I glanced over at Cuphead and Mugman who stood in the porch with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. They’re expression was clearly complete and utter shock. It was kinda hilarious, but I can’t blame ‘em, I would have had the same expression right now if I barely knew Kettle. 

“It’s been so long. I-I thought someone kidnapped you! We couldn’t find any futage on how you left either!” Kettle resumed, still hugging me. Ah. I remember that night as clear as day. I was around 7 or 8 years old at the time. I hadn’t liked the orphanage life, most of the caretakers, not including Kettle, were rude and had no interest in children. If it hadn’t have been for Kettle and a few other caretakers, we probably would have been slapped with a ruler whenever we did something wrong. As a young girl, I was never the person to make friends and the other kids made fun of me for it and for the fact I had a dice for a head and that I liked to do boy things. And since my body was made of the same material as my head, they tried to break me, like physically. They pushed and punched me, causing my skin in crack a bit which was my version of a cut. The caretakers would even force me to wear dresses and skirts when I want to wear pants and boys clothing, constantly telling me to be more like a girl. I wanted to leave that place so badly, so for a week I studied the camera guy and how the cameras worked. When the camera guy had taken a nap in his chair, I turned off the cameras and snuck out. I almost got caught by a wandering caretaker that night. After that, I had to dodge police who I knew they sent to get me. Kettle loved children and gets attached to every child he meets, I could only imagine how sad he must have been to hear that I was gone. Speaking of Kettle, he finally let go of me and I let my arms drop to my sides. He looked up at me, his cheeks stained with tears.

He looked down and said, “We tried finding you, but we or the police couldn’t find any evidence to where you might have gone  to. It was almost if you didn’t want to be found. I had always assumed someone had stole you for whatever reason, until I heard rumors about a dice-headed man working with the Devil...” 

His voice started to darken. Uh oh, here it comes. I stood up at my full height, looking down at him.

”I heard about the things you did and I never thought you would be the type to go ahead and join forces with someone that evil!” Kettle gave me a disappointed look.

”Yeah well lucky for me, I never gave my soul to the Devil and I only worked there cause he gave me good money. He might be a grump and evil, but he’s a good business ma-“ I was cut off my Cuphead.

”Yeah and he payed you to take others souls!” Cuphead scowled at me as he stepped of the porch towards me.

”I didn’t take the souls, my job was just to bribe people into the casino and bribe them to make a bet. If they won, they got money, if they lost, they had to sign a soul contract to the Devil,” I explained trying to keep my voice casual, but unfortunately annoyance could be heard.

“All you and the Devils’ sick minds want to to make everyone’s lives miserable all for your greedy purposes! They were lucky we defeated you two nuts and freed everyone!”

Now that made my anger rise.

”Okay, first off I only offered people to come into the casino and do what you do in a casino, bet. Those people had a choice to decline my offers, to decline the bet, but no! They _chose_ to bet! _You_ chose to bet! And you think _we_ were the greedy ones? No, they wanted the money offered if they won the bet! _You_ wanted the money and the casino that was offered in _your_ bet! You went along with the bet like everyone else did and ended up _losing_ because _you didn’t think before you accepted the bet!_ And what happened? You had to pay the price for losing, giving up your and your brothers’ souls all because _you were greedy_ for the money offered and it was all you cared about! It kinda gets funny how greedy people can be only to get stabbed in the back because they didn’t pay attention!” I smirked evilly at the fuming, angered expression on Cuphead’s face. Cuphead looked like me wanted to strangle me right now, but he can’t because Elder Kettle was still here. Serves you right, dishhead! 

“Boys, boys! Calm down, I don’t want a fight. Now Dice, how about we talk about why you’re here in the first place overs a cup of tea?” Elder Kettle interjected. And after a couple of minutes just standing there, waiting for Cuphead to cool off, we went inside the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuphead and Dice battle! Don’t worry it won’t be the last one!


	6. Guest Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman learns about some darkness in Dice.

_(Elder Kettle POV)_

I took Dice, Cuphead, and Mugman inside. My two boys didn’t seem too comfortable at the idea of Dice staying over, Cuphead especially. But that’s logical cause Dice does have a lot of bad history I wasn’t around to support him for. I still feel like it was my fault for not helping him enough back at the orphanage.

I knew Dice was transgender and wanted to be a boy than a girl. He (or should I say, She) used to hate dresses and skirts and when he wanted to wear boys clothing, the caretakers would punish him for not being a normal girl. Dice had always been picked on by the other children and he always came to me for comfort, which I was glad to give him. But I feel as though I could have prevented him from running away. I could have given him boy hormone pills while he was still young, so he would grown to look more like a boy, but he ran away, and I’m sure he already went through girls puberty even with the no-breast implants he probably put in. I could have avoided his life turning out this way with the Devil if I had only spoke up more to the caretakers who were punishing him. 

But now look at him, called a thug and soul-robber, and mostly everyone in the Isles hate him for working with the Devil. While Mugman was showing Dice to the guest bedroom, Cuphead told me what Dice had said when Cuphead questioned him about why he was out in the woods. It was a summarized story, I could tell, so there’s some other reason that I know exists as to why Dice has suddenly detached from the Devil. Dice probably knows fully well what will happen if he shows his face out in the Isles again.

I’m just worried for him.

_(Dice’s POV)_

They had pretty nice rooms and inner house, I gotta say, and most of it was neat and clean (probably from Kettle’s doing). Mugman was showing me upstairs to the guest bedroom. I still can’t believe the cups, of all people to run into, allowed me to stay the night. Speaking of night, I guess it’s currently late afternoon now. 

I still couldn’t believe that they actually are letting me stay in their house for tonight, and others to come. When Mugman reaches the guest bedroom, he opened the door and said, “And this is where you’ll be sleeping. You’ve probably used to fancier bedrooms, but it’s atleast nice.”

I looked around the room. It was fairly nice. A queen size bed with white covers and pillows, a tan painted wall, a window, and a painting of the sea hung on the wall. In ways, it reminded me of my old room back in the Devil’s Casino. No, I can’t think about that right now! Might as well say thanks.

_(Mugman POV)_

Dice wasn’t very expressive right now, like there was so many things on his mind. I don’t blame him though, he’s has a long past week probably, from trying to stop me and Cuphead to ditching the Devil. As I watched him look around the guest bedroom, Dice put on an expression that I’d never thought a man like him would have. Dice gave a soft smile, with tired looking eyes. As though he was about to face death and was completely fine with it. It almost worried me. 

“Thank you,” came out of Dice’s mouth. It was soft and I had almost thought I didn’t hear it right.

”U-Uh um! You’re welcome...?” I replied, caught a bit off guard.

He stood in a bit of silence before he looked down at the floor without moving his head. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said to me in the forest,” He said. “I don’t understand why you want to give me another chance after all I did. For all I know, you could have thrown me in jail, it's not like my life can get any worse anyways.”

”W-what? What do you mean your life can’t get any worse? You had the casino and you were being payed for the job you did, even though it was a bad thing to do, isn’t that something someone like you would be happy for?” Daggit I just made it look like I was accusing him of being a greedy guy.

”I always seemed happy, it was part of my job if I wanted to be sly enough to bribe people, but really, my life if just tossed from one endless pit of darkness to the next. That’s probably why I ended up with the Devil in the first place.” He walked over to the bed, placed his bag on the bed, and sat down.

”If you weren’t happy, then why didn’t you leave sooner? There would have been plenty other opportunities for jobs.” I was growing curious now.

”I considered it, but the thought was washed away when the Devil promoted me and gave me more work, taking my mind off the things I _should_ have been paying attention to. And because of that, I hurt others, though I do believe it was their fault for accepting the offer. I actually would be fine if someone pulled the trigger at my head, it atleast would take away the worry of me off the Isles. Besides, it’s not like many people care about me anyway. Never gotten a true compliment in my life, though what’s there to compliment me for? Nothing good.”

I was taken back by his words.

”Is that what you think? Maybe you did do some really bad things in the past, but that doesn’t mean you’re truly a bad person. It doesn’t mean you can just let others kill you and be fine with it!”

”I’ve grown numb to pain so it’s not like it will hurt me more than my life has already done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter and any spelling mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dicey.


End file.
